bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ururu Tsumugiya
| obrazek = | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 9 września''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 47 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 141 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 59 | waga = 32 kg | przynależność =Sklep Urahary | zawód = Pracownik Urahary | poprzedni zespół =Super bohaterowie Karakury, Zespół Karakura-Raizer | partner =Jinta Hanakari | bazy operacyjne =Sklep Urahary, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | krewni = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Tryb ludobójstwa i zwiększona siła | debiut w mandze = Tom 2, Rozdział 13 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 6 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Noriko Shitaya | angielski głos = Wendee Lee | hiszpański głos = Ana Lucia Ramos (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} jest pracownikiem w sklepie Urahary. Dość silna, lecz nieśmiała dziewczynka. Ma zdolność widzenia Pustych jak i duchów. Jinta często jej dokucza, np. ciągnie za włosy. Wygląd Ma czarne włosy, takiego samego koloru oczy i rumiane policzki. Zawsze jest ubrana w białą koszulkę i różową spódnicę. Jej grzywka to dwa kosmyki opadające na twarz. Zawsze sprawia wrażenie smutnej lub zatroskanej. Charakter Ururu jest bardzo nieśmiała i cicha. Jinta często wykorzystuje jej łagodny charakter i zrzuca na nią robotę w Sklepie Urahary. Ururu jest posłuszna i na ogół miła (wyjątkiem jest Renji, którego uważa, tak jak reszta pracowników sklepu, za darmozjada). Nie wydaje się, aby walka sprawiała jej przyjemność, jednak kiedy, trzeba potrafi stawić czoła przeciwnikom. Jest wycofana i stara się nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Ururu i inni idą odzyskać [[Kona]] Mimo, że obowiązkiem Jinty jest zamiatanie przed sklepem Urahary, zamiast tego fantazjuje on o byciu graczem baseballa. Ururu upomina go, mówiąc że Tessai będzie zły za niewypełnienie obowiązków. Kiedy sugeruje mu, że boi się Tessaia, Jinta wpycha swoją szczotkę w jej włosy, mówiąc, że jest strasznie irytująca. Rukia Kuchiki przybywa do sklepu i wyrywa Jincie szczotkę, mówiąc że chce się widzieć z Uraharą. Kiedy Rukia pyta, czy Cukierek Duszy, który zamawiała, już dotarł, Kisuke prosi Ururu o przyniesienie zamówienia z zaplecza. Szukając pudełka oznaczonego “nowe towary” znajduje pakunek i przynosi go Rukii. Urahara później odkrywa, że pudełko opatrzone jest etykietą "wadliwy towar” i zawiera zmodyfikowaną duszę. thumb|right|190px|Ururu popełnia błąd, dając wadliwy towar Jinta każe jej przeczytać napis na pudełku. Gdy Ururu walczy ze sobą, próbując go przeliterować, Jinta czyta za nią i uświadamia Ururu, że sprzedała klientowi towar niskiej jakości, i zaczyna ciągnąć ją za włosy. Kisuke każe mu przestać i stwierdza, że to jego wina, bo ten nie rozpakował kartonów. Tessai zauważa, że niezależnie od tego, czyja była to wina, oznacza to kłopoty. Ururu przeprasza Kisuke, mówiąc, że to jej wina i pyta, czy jest na nią zły. Urahara reaches out to her, causing her to recoil. Kładzie ręce na jej głowie, mówiąc że nic wielkiego się nie stało i pyta, czemu ta nadal płacze. Dalej mówi, że są zespołem, więc nie powinna się martwić, bo on się wszystkim zajmie. Kisuke pociesza ją, gdy ta znowu zaczyna płakać. Potem Tessai informuje Uraharę, że są gotowi i cała czwórka, w tym Ururu dźwigająca swoje działo, wyrusza by odzyskać wadliwy towar. Ururu jest pokazana, gdy odnajdują Kona i Urahara usuwa zmodyfikowaną duszę z ciała Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Ururu jest świadkiem spotkania Urahary i Yoruichi Podczas pierwszej wycieczki Dona Kanonjiego do Karakury, Ururu towarzyszy Uraharze, Tessaiowi i Jincie w starym szpitalu, gdzie kręcony jest serial telewizyjny. Kiedy Kisuke zamienia Ichigo w Shinigami, Rukia pyta go, co ten planuje. Urahara odpowiada, że Ururu i Hanakari uwielbiają program Dona Kanonjiego i chcą to obejrzeć bez względu na wszystko. Pewnego dnia, podczas zamiatania ganku sklepu, Ururu dostrzega czarnego kota i infamuje o tym Tessaia i Uraharę. thumb|right|190px|Ururu atakuje Ichigo Po tym, jak Ichigo traci swoje moce Shinigami, Kisuke oferuje mu pomoc w odzyskaniu ich dzięki kilku lekcjom. W tajnym miejscu treningowym pod sklepem, Urahara wyzwala duchową formę Ichigo i mówi mu, że bez swoich mocy będzie miał spore problemy z poruszaniem się w tej formie. Instruuje Ichigo, by walczył z Ururu, która pojawia się z ochraniaczami na głowie i rękawicami. Gdy Ichigo instynktownie odmawia walki z nią, Ururu ostrzega go, że jeśli nie założy ochraniaczy, zginie. Ururu atakuje Ichigo, który znika w kłębach pyłu. thumb|left|190px|Ururu szykuje się do użycia potężnego kopnięcia Ichigo emerges from the dust and runs to pick up the protective gear. Ichigo thinks that he will be killed instantly if he is hit by one of her attacks, so puts on the head gear. However, when Ururu attacks again, he decides to run, saying that head gear is not enough to defend against attacks of this level. He realizes that since he is able to run and dodge her attacks, he can match her speed and decides to attack her head gear so as not to injure her. However, he hits her cheek, drawing blood. Ururu leaps onto his arm and delivers a powerful kick, which sends Ichigo into a large rock. Urahara catches her leg, and says that the fight is over. Ichigo accepts defeat and demands a rematch. Urahara however, tells him that he has passed the lesson, saying that he only told him to knock her out before she knocked him out, and that there was no way he could win in his current form, as her fighting skills are good enough to fight Shinigami. The fight had succeeded in restoring some of his power. thumb|right|190px|[[Kisuke powstrzymuje Ururu przed ratowaniem]] Afterwards, Ichigo is sent to the bottom of a deep shaft, which Ururu had dug, where he undergoes an accelerated Encroachment. While in the shaft, Ururu and Jinta spit on him. When Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow, Ururu says that she is preparing a rescue operation and grabs her left arm, which is pointing into the shaft. Kisuke stops her, saying that the transformation is not occurring as usual. Kisuke shields Ururu and Jinta from the large explosion in the shaft caużywany przez the awakening of Ichigo's Shinigami and Hollow powers. Ururu and Jinta prepare to fight Ichigo when he emerges from the dust wearing a Hollow mask, but Ichigo shatters the mask with his broken sword and removes it. Ururu watches with Tessai and Jinta as Ichigo and Urahara fight in the third and final lesson, with Tessai ensuring the safety of the two children when the fighting comes too close to them. Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Ururu przygotowuje się do złapania [[Ichigo i jego przyjaciół]] Kiedy Don Kanonji stara się poprawić wskaźniki oglądalności swojego telewizyjnego show przez stworzenie Super bohaterów Karakury, Ururu dołącza do grupy wspólnie z Jintą. Zostaje jej nadany przydomek Karakura Różowa. Grupa zwalcza Hollowy i chroni Karakurę pod nieobecność Ichigo i Rukii, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę rozczarowujące wyniki Zennosuke Kurumadaniego, oficjalnego zastępcy Rukii. Kiedy Ichigo z przyjaciółmi powracją do Świata Ludzi po uratowaniu Rukii przed egzekucją, opuszczając Dangai pojawiają się na niebie nad Karakurą. Ururu używa swojego działa do wystrzelenia sporego kawałka materiału w kierunku grupy, który owija się wokoło nich. Tessai łapie kulę i umieszcza grupę na latającym dywanie, gdzie Ururu uwalnia ich. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Ururu i [[Jinta co chwila kpią z Renjiego]] During his stay in the Human World, Renji Abarai lives as a freeloader in the Urahara Shop. During dinner, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, and Urahara tease him about being a freeloader while they continually offer him seconds. Cracking under all the pressure, Renji thanks them for the meal and leaves. Later, when Inoue Orihime disappears, Ichigo, Uryū, Renji, and Sado follow the directions of her alleged kidnapper, who tells them to head to the Urahara Shop to answer the telephone there. Ururu is sweeping with Jinta when the group sprints toward them, and the two are surprised that they are in such a hurry. When the telephone rings, Ichigo answers it. The mysterious kidnapper tells Ichigo to go to Orihime's house at 8:00, and that if he goes she might be there. Jinta seems interested about 8:00 as well, and Ururu asks why, to which he replies that if Renji is leaving at 8:00, he probably won't be needing dinner. After the reasons behind Urahara's "test" are explained, she is seen at a meeting held at the Urahara Shop to discuss the appearance of the Bounts. thumb|left|190px|Ururu bombarduje posiadłość Bount Later, when Ichigo's group is attacked by the Bounts Ryō Utagawa and Yoshino Sōma, the occupants of the Urahara Shop arrive to help. Ururu blasts away Ryō's snakes with her cannon and forces him to retreat. When Ichigo fights Jin Kariya, their battle is interrupted when Ururu fires her cannon at Kariya's mansion. While Jinta directs her where to aim with the help of his binoculars, Ururu continues to fire, causing a diversion that allows Ichigo and the others to escape. thumb|right|190px|Ururu odpycha [[Sado ratując go przed Baurą]] Soon after, Suì-Fēng and the Onmitsukidō journey to the Świat Ludzi to gather information. After a talk with Suì-Fēng, Urahara calls Ururu and Jinta and tells them to do some outside work for him. While dashing down the hallway, she runs into Uryū Ishida, who is looking rather unwell. She comforts him and asks what's wrong, but he tells her to run along to Urahara. Later, she and Jinta deliver Urahara's newly developed Bount sensor to Ichigo and Rukia. Suddenly, Yoshi attacks them, and Rukia tells Ururu to go find Sado and Noba. When she reaches the group, Sawatari emerges out of the ground. She proceeds to fights him and his doll, Baura, along with Rangiku Matsumoto, Noba, and Yasutora Sado. With its ability to manipulate space, Baura swallows Ururu when she tries to protect Sado from harm, and Noba and Rangiku create a plan to rescue her. Sado fires a shot at Baura and manages to get the doll to cough her up. Sawatari then retreats. Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Ururu zaskakuje Yylfordta Kiedy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez atakuje Karakurę, wysyła swoich Fracción, by walczyli wykorzystując swoją moc duchową. Yylfordt Granz atakuje Renjiego, który zatrzymał się w sklepie Urahary. Ururu lunatykując wchodzi na dach sklepu i włącza się do walki. Jinta zdaje sobie sprawę, że reaguje ona na niezwykłe Reiatsu Arrancara i przełącza się w Tryb Ludobójstwa. Jinta Próbuje ją chwycić, ale ta wcześniej przenosi się bliżej Arrancara i kopie Yylfordta w głowę, co zostawia po jego lewej stronie twarzy krwawiącą ranę. Wtedy chwyta Arrancara za gardło, mówiąc że jest on niebezpieczeństwem, a niebezpieczeństwo musi być wyeliminowane. Ururu wielokrotnie uderza Yylfordta w twarz, skłaniając Renjiego do zastanowienia, czym ona właściwie jest. Arrancar próbuje ciąć Ururu swoim Zanpakutō, ta jednak robi unik. Rozsierdzony Yylfordt wyzwala swoje Resurrección i przebija klatkę piersiową Ururu jednym ze swoich rogów. Yylfordt, po udzieleniu wyjaśnień Renjiemu na temat wyzwolonej formy Zanpakutō Arrancara, chwytając Ururu za gardło, wyrzuca ją w powietrze. Jinta łapie ją i atakuje Yylfordta swoją pałką nie jest jednak w stanie go zranić. Renji umieszcza swój Bankai pomiędzy Yylfordtem a Jintą i bezwładną Ururu, powstrzymując Arrancara od zaatakowania ich. thumb|right|190px|[[Tessai leczy ranną Ururu]] Tessai wraz z Uraharą leczy obrażenia Ururu. Gdy ta woła Kisuke po imieniu, Urahara uspokaja ją, mówiąc że wszystko będzie dobrze. Później, gdy jej obrażenia zostają wyleczone, Jinta mówi jej, że powinna być szczęśliwa, skoro doszła do siebie i próbuje uczcić to, skacząc w powietrze. Jednak Ururu stwierdza, że woli na razie się od tego powstrzymać, skoro niektóre z jej obrażeń dopiero co zostały wyleczone. Jinta mimo to kontynuuje, raniąc jej rękę. Urahara ostrzega ich, by nie przesadzali ze skakaniem. Kiedy Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rin Tsubokura, i Hanatarō Yamada wpadają na ducha Heitę Momoyamę, cukiernika, starają się pomóc Momoyamie w upieczeniu ciasta dla jego matki. Ururu pomaga im, przynosząc ich kulinarne wytwory do miejsca treningowego pod sklepem, gdzie Sado i Renji próbują ich. Tuż przed niespodziewanym atakiem Patrosa, Menisa i Aldegora, Tessai, Urahara i Sado opuszczają sklep, pozostawiając go pod opieką Renjiego, Jinty i Ururu, podczas gdy sami jadą uzupełnić zapasy. Tessai przypomina Ururu i Jincie, aby jedli trzy posiłki dziennie i myli zęby, kiedy ich nie będzie. Kiedy zbuntowany Arrancar atakuje Sklep Urahary, Jinta i Ururu ruszają, by przekazać Uraharze, że Renji walczy ze zbuntowanym Arrancarem. Kiedy wbiegają z powrotem do sklepu, nagle stają twarzą w twarz z Ulquiorrą Ciferem, ale ten szybko odchodzi. Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Ururu jako Malutki Diabeł Karakura-Raizer Kiedy Urahara zmusza Kona do stania się Karakura-Raizerem, Ururu dołącza do jego zespołu jako Karakura-Raizer Tiny-Devil, ubrana w kostium wyposażony w szpony, które umożliwiają jej cięcie przeciwników. Gdy na początku grupa opiera się zaciekle przypominającemu ptaka, latającemu Hollowowi, ranny Zennosuke pojawia się i ostrzega ich przed zbliżającym się złem. Kobieta Arrancar pojawia się wraz z gigantyczną twierdzą unoszącą się ponad Karakurą. Podczas, gdy zespół przegrupowuje się w sali treningowej Urahary, Ururu leczy obrażenia Zennosuke. Po uzyskaniu wiedzy, że forteca składa się z wielu różnych Pustych zgromadzonych razem, grupa opracowuje plan i atakuje fortecę. Szczęśliwie pokonują zarówno Kobietę Arrancar, jak i samą fortecę. Później wszyscy członkowie zespołu z wyjątkiem Ururu zapadają w sen wraz z resztą miasta, które zostaje przeniesione do Soul Society w ramach przygotowań przed nadchodzącą bitwą, która ma mieć miejsce w Sztucznej Karakurze. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Gdy Nozomi Kujō rzuca w Kona garnkiem, Ururu zamiata podłogę w Sklepie Urahary. Później dołącza ona do pozostałych uczestników grillowania. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Po tym, jak Jinta rani jedno z dzieci podczas gry w baseball przed Sklepem Urahary, Ururu przeprasza za zachowanie Jinty i prosi, żeby pomimo tego od czasu do czasu z nim zagrali. Kiedy wchodzi do sklepu wraz z Tessaiem i Jintą, pojawia się poszukująca Kisuke Karin Kurosaki. Kiedy Jinta odzyskuje przytomność, Tessai przytrzymuje go, podczas gdy Ururu łaskocze jego gołe stopy kosmykiem swoich włosów. Wyposażenie to broń mogąca wystrzelić pociski i specjalne tkaniny łapiące cel.Bleach manga; Rozdział 182, strony 4-5 Moce i umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Ururu walczyła i zraniła Arrancara, którego przeciwnikiem był Renji Abarai używający swojego Bankai. Świadomość duchowa: Jest w stanie wyczuć i widzieć energie duchowe. thumb|190px|right|Ururu kopie Yylfordta Zwiększona siła: Pomimo swojej niezdarności i wzrostu, jest przerażająco silna do stopnia, gdzie może atakować samymi kopnięciami i uderzeniami pięści. Jedno kopnięcie sprawiło, że Yylfordt Granz krwawił. Zwiększona szybkość: Porusza się z wysoką szybkością, zaskakując zarówno Ichigo i Arrancara, będąc w stanie zablokować ciosy. Zawieszenie w powietrzu: Ururu posiada zdolność zawiśnięcia w powietrzu i poruszać się jak Shinigami, zupełnie jakby pod jej stopami istniała platforma. Ekspert/kombatant walki wręcz: Ururu jest wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem. Potrafiła z łatwością zablokować uderzenia Ichigo i pokonała go bez większych trudności. Yylfordt Granz został przez nią zraniony i zmuszony do uwolnienia formy Resurrección tylko dzięki użyciu tych zdolności. Tryb ludobójstwa: Kiedy Ururu wyczuwa niebezpieczną, wysoką energię duchową, jak np. Arrancara, reaguje poprzez lunatykowanie i atakuje jej właściciela, wyczuwając zagrożenie. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ururu Tsumugiya Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Sklep Urahary Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz